


The Unexpected

by Blink_Blue



Series: S3 Fics [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, M/M, Oliver's drunk, Smut, ep 3x07, it gets serious at the end, so I'd rather they didn't, sort of, they almost fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: What if the sex was hilariously derailed due to Connor's... apparent lack of grooming?





	

The last person Connor expected to welcome into Michaela’s empty apartment that night was Oliver. But there he was, looking sad, depressed, and so _heart wrenchingly_ beautiful that it took every bit of Connor’s willpower to keep his distance.

And try, he did.

But his willpower was nothing against the feeling of Oliver’s lips over his own, Oliver’s scent invading his nostrils, Oliver _so close so damn close–_ Oliver’s arms around him, strong and familiar. Every bit of it felt like home–something he had been lacking… missing… for well over a month. After that, he was screwed.

“Ahh–”

“She wouldn’t notice,” Connor murmurs quickly, cutting the other man off. He’s too eager to move this to the bed.

“It’s Michaela, of course she will!” Oliver exclaims, but he doesn’t protest when Connor nudges him in the direction of the bed. He spins around, grabs Connor by the arms with both hands and pulls him close, lips pressed tightly together. _God he had missed this._ His horrid evening with Thomas is all but forgotten. With a gentle push and a spin, Connor drops, seated on the edge of Michaela’s mattress.

Oliver follows him down. He presses loud, wet kisses across Connor’s skin as the other man pants against him. Along his neck, then down his chest–which is covered in a layer of ungroomed hair. That’s new. But Oliver continues down, eventually dropping to his knees on the floor. Connor’s dark boxer briefs are inches from his face.

His eyes flick up to meet Connor’s heavy gaze as he breathes slowly out his nose. Memories of a hundred moments just like this one fly behind his eyes. In his alcohol induced haze, Oliver wonders how he could have ever let this go.

But he doesn’t want to waste another second. Oliver hooks his fingers under the waistband of Connor’s boxer briefs. A helpful lift from the other man and Oliver slides them off easily. He sighs softly and wets his lips as he holds Connor’s electric gaze. Everything about this is amazingly familiar. There’s no hesitation, no fear, no anxiety because they know each other’s bodies so damn well. Oliver drops his eyes… and promptly bursts into full body shaking, high-pitched giggles.

Connor straightens quickly on the bed. A warm blush spreads over his cheeks nearly the same color as Michaela’s couch. “What–what are you–” He sputters nonsensically and completely undignified. “What are you laughing at?!” He demands.

Oliver chokes on his spit as he tries to contain his laughter. He shakes and coughs, mentally kicking himself because he’s clearly ruining the moment. “I’m sorry,” Oliver wheezes, blinking quickly at the sight before him. “I’m so sorry, I just wasn’t expecting…” His dumb, vodka soaked brain lacks the words and Oliver simply waves his hand in front of him, as if that’ll say it all.

Connor huffs angrily as he stares, jaw dropped at the man on the floor. Un- _fucking_ -believable. He looks down at his groin. Sure, it’s not as… well-kempt as it _usually_ is. He’s let it go for… a while. But it’s still pretty damn impressive! Though it seems Oliver may not agree. Connor’s cheeks are still warm as he grits his teeth. “Are you going to suck my cock or not?”

“I am! I am!” Oliver says quickly as he sits up on his knees. “Yes, I am!”

Connor’s thighs are tense as Oliver forces them open enough to get between them. He brings his head closer, eyes glued to Connor’s heavy cock that juts out from a forest of hair. A seemingly never ending forest… that extends around the balls… and behind…

Oliver opens his lips. His tongue sneaks out, mere centimeters away from the tip of Connor’s cock. He can’t help but think, all that hair is going to tickle his nose. _What if he sneezes?_ The thought has him breaking down in another burst of giggles.

“Alright, that’s it!” Connor’s had enough. He reaches over for his discarded boxer briefs–Oliver gets his bearings just in time to snatch them out of Connor’s fingertips.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Oliver pleads. But the wide grin on his face betrays him.

“What the hell is so funny?” Connor demands. He looks down at himself. “What, does–does the hair make it look smaller? Because I assure you, _it’s not!”_

“No! No, I mean–” Oliver trails off with a stammer. His cheeks ache from laughing so hard and he wipes a tear from his eye. “Uh–I just–I’m just… not used to seeing you like this! That’s all.” Never in all their months together, had Connor foregone his ritualistic bodily grooming. Save for that one night where Connor showed up at his doorstep at six in the morning, in the midst of a breakdown–Oliver had never seen him without his chest cleanly shaved, and his genitals carefully, _immaculately_ groomed.

Connor huffs, and rips his underwear from Oliver’s grasp. Oliver’s shoulders sag reluctantly as Connor slides them on. But when catches a glimpse of just how far back the growth of hair extends, one last involuntary snort of laughter escapes him.

“Would you stop?” Connor glares at the other man, arms crossed in front of him. He’s less self conscious now with his junk hidden away, and getting more annoyed by the second as his untouched cock slowly softens in his briefs. “I haven’t had a reason to groom lately, okay?”

Oliver’s grin drops as he stares up at Connor from the floor. “What?” His hazy brain tries to catch up with Connor’s words.

Connor sighs heavily. “I… I haven’t been hooking up lately.” He shrugs his shoulders as his eyes look to the side–anywhere but Oliver’s gaze. “I just haven’t felt like it. So… I kind of let things go down there. I didn’t think you’d be coming over–I didn’t think you’d find it so fucking _funny_.”

“I didn’t know,” Oliver says softly, looking properly remorseful now. “I kind of figured you’d still be riding the HumpR train.”

“It kind of gets old after a while,” Connor mutters, still not meeting his eye.

Oliver lets out a slow breath, suddenly feeling very, _very_ sober. And he realizes what they almost did. “We almost had sex,” he whispers. His eyes drop to Connor’s (clothed) nether regions, and a shiver runs through him as he takes in his own near nudity. It all happened so fast. He was at the bar, drowning in his loneliness and sorrows, and then he was here. And Connor was… Connor. And then they were all over each other.

“Yeah,” Connor murmurs, glancing down at him. “That would have been a mistake, wouldn’t it?” He doesn’t need to see the shame on Oliver’s face to know the other man would have regretted it afterwards.

As if their messy, painful break up wasn’t bad enough, they almost made it worse.

Oliver slowly nods before dropping his face into his hands. “I can’t believe I came over here tonight.” His words are muffled by his palms. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t do that–”

“I was drunk and lonely and–and none of that is an excuse!” Oliver’s voice cracks as he looks up sadly. “I just wanted…” He sighs softly and shakes his head. “I don’t know what I wanted.”

Connor looks away. _Not me._ Not really. He thinks maybe that’s the worst part. But he has to accept that. “You can always come to me any time,” he finally says. “I meant what I said.”

“We almost had sex,” Oliver repeats in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know.” Connor nods. “But maybe… maybe we could try the friend thing. The thing where we don’t have sex. And you don’t make fun of what’s going on in my pants,” he says with utter deadpan seriousness that brings a wide grin and short laugh to Oliver’s face. “But… but we’re still there for each other. If assholes like Thomas make you feel like crap… I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me. I want to be there for you. If not as a boyfriend, then… as a friend will do.”

Oliver nods, solemn and earnest. “Thank you,” he whispers softly. The room is quiet for a moment before Connor holds out his hands. Oliver gratefully takes them as he’s pulled to his feet. “We should probably get out of Michaela’s room,” he glances around the other man at the bed behind him, which for the most part, looks untouched.

“She won’t notice.” Connor gently pats away the indent he made on the comforter.

“Your hairy, naked ass was on that.”

“Shut up!” Connor hisses, though a small grin tugs at his lips. “I’ll wash it for her.”

Oliver shakes his head as he leads the way out of the room. “I don’t know how you expected me to put it in you with all that hair back there.”

“Oh my god,” Connor cries. He reaches out and smacks Oliver lightly across the arm as the other man continues to giggle. “Would you just let it go?”

“You certainly have,” Oliver retorts quickly.

Connor rolls his eyes as they both find their haphazardly discarded clothes and pull them back on. Connor lazily drops onto the couch, and Oliver falls down next to him. “You want to hang out for a while? Watch television or something?”

Oliver nods silently, enjoying the company. He should sober up completely before he leaves anyway. He watches Connor lazily flip through the channels before settling on an old sitcom rerun. The familiarity of the situation hits him again, and it manifests as a heavy ache in his chest.

“Hey, Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you can talk to me too, right? About anything?”

There’s a pause before Connor answers. One that’s just slightly on the wrong side of too long. “Yeah, of course.” Connor finally says.

Oliver settles back into the couch. There’s too much unsaid between them. It hangs heavily in the air, choking his every breath. And he’s suddenly reminded of every reason why they didn’t work before.

Nothing’s changed. Not really. 

The foliage in Connor’s pants aside, nothing has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
